Packets or cards are known in the prior art for holding goods, such as coupons or gift cards. The packet or card may be made out one or more of sheets whose surfaces has a permanent pocket, formed by sewing, sealing, gluing, etc., capable of holding the goods. The packet can be opened and the goods removed from the pocket.